RWBY SLVR Silver's Journey: Forbidden Love
by persona3girl2
Summary: After several months has passes, he finally reunited with his beloved lover, Ruby Rose and he travel with her new team, RNJR to Mistral. Can Ruby remember her past relationship and special connection with Silver or started anew with a different bond?


**RWBY SLVR Journey: Forbidden Love**

 **Chapter 1: Contract**

 _Four years ago.._

 _After Ruby finished her works, she decides to go outside and play. Before she goes, she spotted her big sister, Yang, sitting on a couch watching the Vytal Festival Tournament on the projected screen. Ruby looks very curious and decide to bugged her just the fun of it._

" _Hi Sis!" she cheerful shouted._

" _Ruby! You scare me!" Yang jumped off the couched in surprised._

" _Sorry. I got a bit carry away. I thought you aware of my presence everything I scare you." Ruby apologized to her._

 _Yang patted her head gently. "Silly, Ruby. A course I know you always do that, but not the best moments. Promise me you don't that ever again unless I gave you permission when I am in a good mood."_

" _I promise." Ruby fainted smiled. "That reminds me... Yang what are you watching? Are you supposed to studies for the big test about the creatures of Grimm?"_

" _That can wait. I want to see who's going to win the big Tournament in Vale and the suspicious is killing me!. "says Yang, full of enthusiasm._

" _Really?! I forgot about that! Can I watch the tournament with you? Please. I promise I won't scare you again and I will feed Zwei for you." Ruby begged her with innocent looks._

" _It's fine. I don't mind. You're my sister and I love you." Yang smiled._

" _Thanks! You're the best!" Ruby embraced her tightly._

" _Okay.. that enough. The next match is about to begin!"_

" _Right." Ruby let go Yang. Both sisters seating together watching the Vytal Festival that only once every two years. On the screen, she sees two presenters. The one of the right appear to be young slim young man with wild dark green hair and the other one appear to be a golly man in his mid-30s wearing a dark red military outfit and he always has his eyes shut completely._

" _Alright Barty, what's the next match going to be this time!" he says in a positive attitude._

" _The next match will be a team from Mistral Academy, Team BRAV. They are a bit overwhelming and elegant, but don't let their appearances deceived you, they can pack a punch! Surprising this is also there last year as well." Says Oobleck._

 _Approaching in the Colosseum is Team BRAV. The team dressed in royal blue and gold uniforms and they consists of two human males and two faunus females. The leader of Team BRAV appears to be young slightly muscular man with spiky white hair and blue eyes . He also wears with a black patch eye cover his right eye. The second member is avenge man with long jet black hair and green eyes. One of the female members appear to be rabbit faunus with long golden hair and eyes, and the other one is a dog faunus with short light brown hair and amber eyes._

 _"Wow! They looked so cool!" Ruby impressed._

 _"Yeah. I wonder if once I apply to Beacon.. I just hope I won't have that guy as my professor."_

 _"Why?" Ruby confused._

 _"You will know when you get older, and for some reason, I have strange feeling about him." Yang looks disturb._

" _Next, their opponent will be from Atlas Academy, who are in their first year. I'm curious how they will be play out. Please give them their warm welcoming, Team SLVR!" says, Port._

 _The next team to appear to be Team SlVR appearing in the Colosseum. The first member to appear to be young man with long black hair and red eyes dressed in Japanese multicolored and black ninja-like outfit named Renji Hanamura. He looks cool, and stoic, but he seems to be a little sad for some reason. He regain his composure and start smile at the applause._

 _"That guys looks so cool!" Ruby excited._

 _"Meh. He's alright. Renji appear to be kind of emo and dark." Yang seems unimpressed._

 _The second member to be fun loving and presumably lady's man with slightly shoulder length blonde hair and amber eyes dressed in tradition minute of golden and brown cowboy outfit. He also has a scar across his nose. A lot of female audiences chanting he's named, Vincent Ursus or we love you, Vincent. He slightly blushed and wave to them._

 _"Is that Vincent?! Amazing! I haven't seen him over several months! He's very cool!" Ruby shouted in excited._

 _"Yeah.. He is. That knucklehead. He could at least tell me about it. I wonder why he never mention it to me." Yang confused._

 _'Well.. you do get angry so easy that you might send him flying.' say Ruby in her thoughts knowing how Vincent feels._

 _"But at else he's doing alright." Yang smiled._

 _The third member appear to be friendly young man with same hair and eyes just like her and even the same color scheme. His name is Leonardo G. Princeton._

 _"That guy.. He looks almost exactly like me, but a male version. Do you think we might be related somehow, Yang?" Ruby asked._

 _"I highly doubt it. He may look like you, but the only thing he lacks the most is your innocent personality." Yang smiled._

 _"I can't tell if you joking or that was a complaint." Ruby unconcerned._

 _The final member of SLVR is the team leader Silver Adoff. He appears to be a wolf faunus with sliver hair and golden eyes dressed in sliver, black and navy heroic attire with silvery white scarf . He's name is Silver Adoff._

 _"Who is he? He looks so handsome!" Rudy cheerfully asked her. She turned around to look at Yang. She looks very troubled and sadden when she saw his face. Yang clutch her right arm tightly to keep herself together. "Yang? Are you alright? Yang!" She began to worried._

 _Yang snap back to reality thanks to her sister's voice. "Huh? Oh sorry. I wasn't pay attention. What were you saying?" Yang slightly smiled at her._

 _'I wonder why she's acting like this.. Does she know him?' say Ruby in her thoughts._

* * *

Present.

"No way! You're Silver Adoff! The leader of Team SLVR! I am your biggest fan!" Ruby sounds exciting.

Jaune, Nora, along with Ren looks a bit disturbed by her reaction after meeting Silver.

"You're not surprised that I know your name?" Silver confused.

"Not really. A lot people may know my name during the Vytal Festival Tournament. I must become famous that quickly." she says, proudly. "Silver, do you also know my friends as well?"

"Yeah, their names are Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren of team JNPR. You're former team RWBY and teammates were Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Blake Belladonna, a cat faunus, who were previous member of the White Fang and your half-sister, Yang Xiao Long." He stated.

"Wow.. you sure know a lot about us." say Jaune, unimpressed.

"Wait of minute. How do you know Blake was a cat faunus? Her identify wasn't register in the tournament or at Beacon." Ruby sounds suspicious.

"One of my friends know her during childhood. Her secret is safe with me. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

"That makes senses." say Nora.

"That reminds me, what are you doing here fighting an Alpha?" Ren asked.

"It's was one of the missions I accepted in Anima to take down an Alpha Beowolf in a nearby village. Although I wasn't expecting to encounter another Alpha." he says, crestfallen.

Ruby and her friends feels sorry for him.

"But don't worried, Ruby. If you haven't intervene, I would been dead." Silver smiled. "That reminds me where are you guys head?"

"We're headed to Haven Academy in Mistral, but first, we have to go to Shion village that might have an airship to take us their a lot faster." say Ren, calmed.

"You're going to Shion village?! That's where I'm heading as well." Silver surprised.

"Really?! This is going to be great! Will you come with us there?! It would to be awesome to have accompany with professional Huntsman!" Ruby glee in excitement.

"Ruby, I don't know we let him accompany. I don't trust him for so reason. Please reconsider this." Jaune worried.

"Why? That sounds like a good idea. It would be easy during our travel to Mistral." Nora agreed with Ruby's idea.

"I agreed with Nora with this." say Ren.

"Ren, you too?!" Jaune shocked.

"Come on, Jaune. Just give him a chance. Even if he doesn't want to-"

"A coarse I'll joined you guys." Silver genuine accepted Ruby offer.

"Yay! This is great! I'm be looking forward to get to know you, Silver!" Ruby cheers in excitement.

"Me too." Sliver smiled.

Jaune annoyed. 'I have a bad feeling about this...'

* * *

In the evening..

Team RNJR and Silver stopped halfway to Shion Village. They set up camp in the night, everyone except Ruby and Silver went to bed. Before they go to sleep, Ruby tells Silver her stories on how she applied to Beacon Academy earlier, her team, school days, White Fang, Vytal Festival, the friends she made, and her reason why they're traveling to Haven.

"That seems to be very interesting story, Ruby. You sure have a lot of fun at Beacon and the Vytal Festival." say Silver.

"Yeah..." Ruby expression becomes a bit sadden.

"Ruby.. I'm sorry about your school, your friends, and your team. You must have been endured this during your travels. " Silver comforted her.

"I just.. I miss them so much. My sister, Weiss, Blake... Penny.. Pyrrha.. *sob*" Ruby cover her eyes as she starts breaks down into tears and she doesn't want to embarrassed in front of him.

"Ruby.." Silver worried.

Silver moves close to Ruby, he removed her hands from her eyes. However she turn her head not wanting to look at him.

"No.. I don't want you to see me.. like this." say Ruby, still crying.

Silver turn her head and give her a warm embraced. She feels his warm body comforting and relaxing her. In her mind, she somehow felt a similar scent ever since she was child, but she can't remember. 'What is this feeling.. Even though I just met him and yet somehow I know him. Why do I get a feeling I had this before. This is not like how Yang, Mom, Dad, Qrow, Weiss, not even Penny how they hugged me. This is special.'

"It's okay, Ruby. You can cry to my chest. That way I can't see you crying." Silver calm her.

Ruby let's out her tears, emotionally.

After a few minutes, Ruby calm down and Silver let her go. She wiped her tears and look at him, gently. "Thank you, Silver. It just.. I thought I can endured my emotions after we headed to Haven, but I guess I was wrong."

"It's alright. There are times that you can't hold your emotions forever if you do.. it will eventually lead to a disadvantage when you encounter a Grimm or an enemy. It's a good thing we eliminated many Grimms in this area before we set up camp."

"Yeah. It strange.. even though we just met.. when I am with you... I feel a lot safer and comforting. Do you feel.. No it nothing.. Forget what I said that impossible and silly." says Ruby, blushed.

'Are you starting to remember me? Wait.. there's no way she can remember from ten years ago she was only five at the time or is it possible to.' he says in his thoughts.

'It's getting late we should get to bed. I'm sorry we didn't have an extra sleeping bag with us." Ruby apologized to him.

"That's alright. I can use my cloak as blanket. It's no big deal. I'm used it to big outdoors." he smirked.

"Good night, Silver." Ruby smiled at him.

"Good night, Ruby." Silver smiled back at her.

* * *

 _In the middle of the night, Ruby began to dream where she's in a bright and luminous room where she meets unknown individual with wolf ears and yellow eyes._

 _"Where am I? Who are you?_ " _she asked._

 _"This is a place that existence dreams and reality, mind and matters. You are bond to a contract by a faunus who imprinted you since you were still a child. The time is right and you will have a choice to whether to accept him as your familiar or rejected him until you will have another faunus to imprinted you in the next few years."_

 _"What do you mean? Imprinting? I don't remember.." Ruby confused._

 _"You will soon find out." he says._

 _Ruby confused. "Why should I accepted it?"_

 _"Because it may helps you on journey to Mistral and to help uncovering the truth surrounds you. The power will lead you the strength you needed to protect your friends and family." He stated._

 _Ruby remains unconcern by his words._

 _"Ruby Rose.. You will have to choose. Do you accept your current contract with your familiar?" He asked her._

 _"I don't know what's going on, but I'll accepted. Maybe I will meet with that person-" Before Ruby could finish her sentences, the mysterious individual interrupted her._

 _"The contract has been accepted. The only thing to complete your contact is for your familiar to drink your blood. That way your power will be in control and share with his. Fare warning, if you don't keep letting him drink your blood, then he will go berserk and blood lust or sexually assaulted upon you until he is satisfied unless you give him your blood." He explains._

 _"What?!" Ruby shocked. "Then how was I supposed to find my familiar?"_

 _"You will soon find out. He would be wearing rose decorations design black collar with the motif as yours."_

 _Afterward, the room is started to disappeared in nothing along with the mysterious individual. Ruby tries to reach her hand to him, but she wasn't able to as her hand just pass though him. She cry out to him to wait until she can't see him._

 _Suddenly Rudy dreams where surround by a gleaming silver lights and she heard a familiar voices._

 _"Do you believe in destiny?"_

 _'Pyrrha?!' say Ruby in her thoughts_

 _"Yes."_

 _'Cinder...' She grunted._

 _"Jaune." say Pyrrha._

 _The lights began to grow brighter around her and heard her own voice when she shouts, "PYRRHA!"_

* * *

Ruby woke up from a dream. She turn around and see Nora and Ren in there sleeping bags, sleeping. It already morning. She sees Silver sleeping across from her direction by a few distance. Ruby sit up and look around.

She puts her hand to the side of her head and signs as though she's in pain. She slightly rub her forehead thinking it was a bad dream. She notices something on her right hand and she takes a closer look. She is a bit confused as she finds that she has a pure red rose ring on her finger.

'A ring? Who gave me this? I wonder if this a prank. I guessed I should take it off.' She attempts to the ring off, but something was off. The ring is not coming off.

'What is going with this ring. It won't come off! Why?!" She struggles of taking it off even using all her strength with no success. 'Don't tell that dream I had with that guy was real?! Then that means.. I have to find that person before he...'

Silver woke up a see Ruby in distressed.

"Ruby?" He call her out.

Ruby snap out of it and he looked to see Silver already awake. He ran toward her and kneel down to check on her.

"Silver.."

"Are you alright? Do you have a bad dream?" Silver worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine. It just I have a strange dream about.. Nothing for get it." Ruby sadden.

"Ruby.. It's alright. You can tell me. You don't need to hide it." He reassured.

"Will you promise me that you won't the others about this. Please I begged of you." Ruby begged.

"I promise."

"The dream I had was a bit strange. That unknown guy talks about I was imprinted when I was a child, but I don't even remember ever happening to me. So I kind of accept the contract even I don't know who. He also said that if I don't give my blood my familiar, he will go berserk and blood lust on me or something. I know this isn't an ordinary dream. I have to find my familiar as soon as possible. I also had another dream about the fateful day I heard Pyrrha's voice and she calls out Jaune's name... I can't remember what happens next." Ruby sounds scared.

'So she saw him too. I guess I have to tell her to truth sooner. If I don't.. I would. I can't keep this truth any longer. I can't want to harm her.' He says in his thoughts.

"Ruby.. You don't have to look him any longer."

"But why?" Ruby confused.

"Because you already found him." He sadly stated.

"I did? Where is he?" Ruby confused.

"He's right in front you."

"What?! You! That's impossible!" Ruby is overwhelmed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. Your friends are still sleeping. Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but it true." He removed his scarf and starts to unbuttoned his high collar top revealing around his neck is a black collar with golden rose decorations design motif. He sadly stare at Ruby's face.

"No way.." Ruby astounded by Silver's secret.


End file.
